History of Classic Revival
In this page, we'll describe how the Classic Revival server was created. It'll include the history of the server The Beach Freebuild, since it influenced the creation of Classic Revival. Early History Originally, the server The Beach Freebuild was a private classic server to save RealRoland's buildings. Beach FB - Roland Era (Feb 1, 2016 - May 17, 2016) In February 1 2016 at 19 hours, 55 minutes and 06 seconds (Central European Time), The Beach Freebuild was opened in ClassiCube by RealRoland. Daeslender joined on April 9 of this year. During this period, there were 4 beach maps, Beach1, Beach2, Beach3 and Beach4. Around the end of this period, Daeslender started having the idea of creating a server by himself. First Dissapearance The server was last seen in May 17 of 2016. During this time, RealRoland was nowhere to be seen. Daeslender quitted ClassiCube after not being able to find him. Many people like qpqpqp123 and avaniacrux quitted ClassiCube after this. Wolf decided to go wandering around CC making great ties with people from Not Awesome and even New Blood. Beach FB - Peace I Era (August 23, 2016 - Sept 27, 2016) At around August 23 of 2016, RealRoland came back and gave the ownership to peace_out_man. When Daeslender noticed this, he quickly came to the new server. During this time, the maps Beach5 and Beach6 were made. Second Dissapearance The Beach and peaceout were last seen at 27 of September 2016. During this time, RealRoland made a placeholder server while peace came back. However, he didn't, and it was then that Daeslender created Classic Revival. After this, people like Kinoma65 quitted ClassiCube. Classic Revival - Daes Era (October 3, 2017 - Oct 22, 2017) Classic Revival was created at October 3 2016. It was originally planned as a placeholder for The Beach, but it became a full server after that. During this time, the server was hosted by Daeslender. Beach FB - Peace II Era At October 22 2016, peace_out_man and The Beach Freebuild came back once more. During this time, Daeslender had some problems with his pc so he couldn't host Classic Revival anymore. He asked peace to host it, peace agreed, but his idea was to mix both server. At the end, Daeslender regreted and then he asked CookieNetwork to host it. Classic Revival- Cookie Era (Oct 23, 2017 - ) After Daeslender made CookieNetwork the host of ClassicRevival, the server saw many improvements, like less lag and the ability to have bigger maps. During this period, some people like Avaniacrux came back. However, other people quitted or played less, like cupcakequeen123. During this Era Kinoma65 was seen a few times on other servers but she quickly disappeared after her sightings. Third Dissapearance (Oct 29, 2016 - Feb 25, 2017) At October 29 2016 (one day before halloween) peace_out_man and The Beach Freebuild dissapeared again. During this period, Lemon became inactive. Peace III Era (Feb 26, 2017 - Mar 5, 2017) At February 26 2017, peace_out_man came back again with The Beach. As the time of writting, there are some small conflicts between peace_out_man and Daeslender about which server is better. During this period, new people like Chunbos and Thaddeus arrived. The Downfall (Mar 5, 2017) In March 5 2017, peace_out_man suddenly went mad and started banning everyone he could in Classic Revival. When Daeslender saw what was going on, he went to beach. There peace said that he was leaving for ever and deleting beach. Many maps were saved however. The New Era After the downfall of Beach, the armed forces of Classic Revival were upgraded so nothing like this would ever happen again. During this time it's planned to resurrect The Beach Freebuild with RealRoland, Daeslender or CookieNetwork as the owner. Beach FB - Dire I Era (March 16, 2017 - ) The Beach Freebuild was rebooted with DireDay as hoster and RealRoland as owner. During this time an economy system was added to the server. The End Of Classicube (April Fools) At April 1, 2017, Jonesey (Chris) bought ClassiCube. His idea was obviously to shut it down. Daeslender had plans to move Classic Revival to Premium, with CookieNetwork as host and Kaasci and WolfFromWar as owners. It's still unknown what plans RealRoland and DireDay have for The Beach Freebuild. At the end it was all a filthy April Fools joke. The Beach Back Era At April 13, 2017, Dire announced that Beach was completly back, with all the maps, an irc and stuff like that. During this period, the great qpqpqp123 came back. BeachFB - Cookie Era (April 30, 2017 - October 2, 2018) On April 30, 2017 BeachFB began being hosted on eddyn.net thus making it 24/7, this carried on till October 2, 2018 when Dire decided to host it himself on his own VPS/Pterodactyl Panel. The Split At April 25, 2017, Daeslender came to the conclusion that DireDay was in fact, peace. This made the server Classic Revival completely split from The Beach Freebuild. A day later the second Great Beach war started. The republican war On May 17, 2017, there was a great war between Daeslender and the "republican with VPN". The republican humilliated Daes and apparently ddosed the server. At the end those ddoses were fake. He forced Daeslender to give him the co-owner rank and then he would leave. After this he deleted some maps and banned some people but apparently Chaos, Gamer, Firedust and some others ended his reign of terror. The ClassiCube VS Classic Revival war On May 18, 2017, Daeslender was betrayed by Jonesey, Brettman239, Pear, Spitfire, Lian, DireDay and some others. They destroyed the wikia and tried to kill the server. Classic Revival will never be the same after this. BeachFB - Daes era (July 22, 2017 - Oct 2017) On July 22nd, 2017, Daes told Cookie to give Beach an owner because it had become a republic. Cookie decided to make Daes the owner but some people disagreed saying that Addy was going to be the owner. After a discussion, Roland said that Daes should be the owner and on July 23rd 2017, Daes became the official owner of The Beach Freebuild. BeachFB - Dire II Era (October, 29th 2018 - ) On October 29, 2017 Dire annouced he is to take BeachFB into the future as part of his new community DireCrafting, also at that time Daes asked Dire to become Co-Owner and Panel Sub-User of Classic Revival to assist him when he is unable to.Category:Server Category:History